First Love, First Time
by SmokeyWolf13
Summary: I don't know about you guys, but i think Allison and Scott are the cutest couple ever! And they really love each other. I think they deserve their first time to be more romantic than in the back seat of a car while guarding Jackson, and then followed by a disruption from stiles. So i wrote this. CONTAINS SOME SEXUAL CONTENT! nothing to graphic tho.
1. Chapter 1

Tonight was the night. Her parents were were staying at a hotel tonight, they'd said they needed a date night, to get away from all the craziness of Beacon Hills. They were an hour away and wouldn't be back till noon the next day. She wanted everything to be perfect. Her best friend Lydia had taken her shopping at Victoria Secret the day before, which she was glad for because she had no idea how to shop for laundre. Allison had chosen a black, silk slip with black lace underwear. "No bra." Lydia had said. "With this outfit, no bra will be sexier." She trusted Lydia, since she had experience in it, where Allison had none, an did as she said.

That Friday morning, Allison sent Scott a text that read; _Parents will be out all night. Want to sleep over! ;)_

Scott's eyes widened as he read it, he thought that maybe he'd misunderstood it, so he asked his best friend Stiles, who was driving him to school that day to be sure. His reaction confirmed what Scott had thought was correct. "That's my boy!" he said as the red light turned green and began to drive again. "So then, I did read it right?" "Yes! Dude, you are so freaking lucky! I hate you so much right now." Scott looked confused, "Why?" "Because, you've got the girl of your dreams, and she's asking you to sleep over tonight, which is girl code for "i wanna have sex with you" and the girl of my dream, is still hung up on her jack ass ex!" Laughing, Scott shook his head at his overly hyper friend. He returned her text; _Sure, what time? :)_

**Allison Argent: **_7:00?_

**Scott McCall:**_7:00 sounds good._

**Allison Argent:**_Great! See u then!_

**Scott McCall:** _See you then!_

**Allison Argent: **_ Can't wait! :)_

**Scott McCall:**_ :)_

…**...**

It was 6:30 and Scott would be getting there soon. Allison had decided to pick up some candles on her way home from school that day, to make things more romantic. She placed them on her dresses and lit them, then put on her new "clothes" from Victoria Secret, turned down the lights, and laid on her bed, in what she's hoped was a sexy pose. She was still very new to this.

…**...**

15 minutes later, exactly 7:00, Scott was coming in the window. He knew her parents were out, but he still wanted to be careful. Allison was laying on her side, her head propped up and resting in her hand, the other hand on her hip. She smiled when she saw and patted the bed next to her with the hand she had had on her hip. He swallowed hard and could feel and hear his heart starting to beat faster already. Looking around the room he saw the lights had been dimmed and candles at been lit. The smell of roses and warms vanilla from the candles filled his nose. He still couldn't believe this was happening. Between the candles, the dimmed lights, the clothes she was wearing, or lack there of, and the sexy pose she had been laying in, Scott could tell this wasn't just a last minute idea, it had been planed out. This night was meant to be special, and he wanted it to be special, for her, for both of them, and somehow, he thought that him shifting into a werewolf might be a bit of a mood killer. He took a deep breath and made a tight fist to keep that from happening, and walked over and sat on the bed, where she had motioned for him to sit.


	2. Chapter 2

Allison smiled at him as she sat up, balancing her body weight on her hip, and placing her hand on the bed for support. "Hey." She kissed him softly on the lips as she rapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his dark curly hair. Kissing her back he rapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, she leaned against his body and began kissing him more passionately. Pulling out of the kiss momentarily, Scott teased, "That's one hell of a hello kiss." She laughed, "Only for you." Allison move so that she was sitting in his lap and her legs were around his waist, she began kissing him passionately again. Slowly her hands slid from his neck, down his chest, stopping at his waist line. He kept his arms around her waist and he moved down, kissing her neck, she giggled and slid her hands under his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it on the floor. He laid down on the bed, pulling Allison down on top of him, she smiled and slowly kissed up and down his body, then softly kissed his neck and jaw line. Scott pulled down the strap on her slip and kissed her shoulder and neck as she slid her hands back down his chest and took off his jeans.

…**...**

She laid her head on his chest and curled up as he rapped his arms around her, both were still trying to catch their breath. She could hear his heart beating more quickly that usual, he had started to change during the sex, Scott tried his best to keep her from noticing, and he was relieved that the shift didn't go any farther than his eyes and fangs. He thought he had hidden it from her, but he was wrong. "What are you thinking about?" he asked her. "Just listening to your heart. Its beating a lot faster that usual." Scott looked away from her, a little embarrassed."Yea... I kind of started to shift earlier." "I know." Seeing his confused look she continued, "Your teeth. I felt them get longer while I was kissing you." He immediately began to apologize. "Allison, I'm so sorry!" She couldn't help but laugh a little. "Its fine." She kissed him softly and gently caressed his face. "Are you sure?" "Yes, I'm sure." she answered smiling. Allison rest her head in the crook of his neck, she felt him kiss her head, which made her smile. Scott rested his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes, the last thing he heard before drifting to sleep was Allison's sigh as she relaxed and her heart beat slowing, a sign she was asleep in his arms. He loved it when she fell asleep in his arms like this, it made him wish that time would stop, but he was to tiered to stay awake and enjoy the moment this time, with in minutes he was sound asleep and dreaming.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was peaking through the curtains when Allison woke up the next morning, she rubbed her eyes and looked around the room with sleepy eyes, a little confused since she was still half asleep. Then she saw Scott asleep in her bed, his arms still rapped around her, and remembered. Smiling, she laid her head back on his chest, curled up, and cuddled with him. She listened to the steady beat of his heart and his soft breathing, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world to be with him. She loved him so much, and being in his arms like this, reminded her of that, and how she would do anything to keep him safe from her family. She would die if she lost him. She wanted to freeze time, so she could stay in his arms like this forever, and not have to worry about her parents finding out that they were together still. And if they found out about last night... she didn't even want to think about that. Luckily she didn't have to, because Scott was beginning to wake up.

He smiled looking down at her, "Hey Beautiful. How did you sleep?" Smiling big she answered, "I slept great in your arms." She looked up at him, with a smile still on her face. "How did you sleep?" Scott returned her smile, "I slept great holding you in my arms." Allison kissed him softly and smiled. "You spent the night." He laughed, "Yea I know." She softly kissed him again. "So what now?" he asked. "Well," she said crinkling up her nose playfully, "How about we get something for breakfast? Scott smiled and kissed her nose, he thought she was so cute when she did that. "I think we should probably get dressed first. Don't you?" She nodded laughing, "Probably." She got up out of bed and put her pajamas on, folded up the laundre, put it back it the Victoria Secret bag and hing it in the closet. She'd kept the receipt in the bag and was thankful Lydia volunteered to pay. Well, actually, it was more like insisting. Allison offered to pay her back, but she refuse to take the money. Lydia had used her credit card, so her signature was on the receipt, which was good, because if Allison's parents found the bag, she could say Lydia had left it here and she was going to give it back next time she went to her house. Her parents would believe that, not only did the receipt have her signature on it, but her mom had also walked in on a conversation a few weeks earlier, where Lydia was complaining about how she'd lost her virginity to Jackson, and now he'd broken her heart. Scott, put on his jeans, a baby blue t-shirt, and a gray jacked with a hood.

When they both had finished getting dressed they went down stair, hand in hand, and walked to the kitchen. "So, what do you want to make for breakfast?" she asked him. "Um, yea, I'm not really much of a cook." Looking through the pantry she rolled her eyes, "Never to late to learn." Allison pulled out a box of pancake mix and a bag of chocolate chips, "How about this? I think this is easy enough for a beginner, don't you?" "Yea, I guess so." he laughed, "Your going to have to help though." "Of course." She said with a smile. "Its more fun that way!" They both laughed while she got out everything they needed to make the pancakes. Allison put a skillet on the stove, added some butter and set it to medium, then went to help Scott with the mixing.

They added chocolate chips to the mix and poured it into the skillet, they were able you fit in to pancakes at a time. 25 minutes later the pancakes were made and the sat down to eat. "Not to bad for a beginner." She teased as she took a bite. Scott laughed, "Last time I made pancakes, I was about 7. my dad helped me make them for my mom's birthday one year." Allison took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze hoping to comfort him. He didn't talk about his dad very often, but the few times he did bring him up, he would often get sad. He smiles at her a little, "Guess now I have a new memory. Helping my girlfriend," he paused to kiss her hand, " Who I love SO much, make pancakes for breakfast." Allison laughed, "Well I think she probably loves you SO much too." It was a cheesy joke, but it still made him smile. He always smiled when she said she loved him. Somehow, he found it hard to believe that a beautiful, amazing girl like Allison could love him so much, and add the fact that he was a werewolf and her family hunted werewolves on top of it, it seemed completely impossible.

…**...**

A half an hour went by, and the were having so much fun together, joking around and eating breakfast, that they lost track of time. It was 11:45. Allison's parents would be home in 15 minutes and they had to make sure that there were no signs of Scott ever being there. She quickly set her dishes in the dish washer and washed Scott's out by hand, while he got all of his stuff together. She made the bed and even cleaned the house up a bit, taking one last look around to make sure she was in the clear, she sighed with both relief and frustration. She was relived her parents wouldn't know that Scott had been there and kill him, but she was frustrated because she wanted to spend more time with him. Glancing at the clock, Allison saw that it was now 11:53. She couldn't put it off any longer, Scott had to leave. Now. Just in case her parents got back early. She walked him to the door, his hand in hers, neither one wanting to say good bye. Allison gave a small smile and whispered, "I love you Scott McCall." He smiled big, "I love you too Allison Argent." The couple stood there smiling at each other, wanting to put off the could by as long as they could, but seeing the time change to 11:55 made them do what they knew they had to do. They loved each other more than anything in the world, and as far as they were concerned, nothing was going to keep them apart. Not forever anyway, if this is how it had to be, sneaking around together and dating in secret, that's what they would do, as long as it meant they could be together. Allison kissed him, softly, but deeply, not wanting to break, but she did. To keep Scott safe.

"Bye Scott." "Bye Allison." He gave her one last quick kiss and then left. Allison looked at the clock, 11:56, everything was going to work out.

…**...**

At exactly 12:00 her parents walked in the door. "What did you do all by yourself last night Allison?" Her mother asked. "Homework, some reading, texted Lydia for a while, watched a movie and went to bed." Then quickly she added, "Nothing special." "Well," he father said, "It sounds like you had a nice evening to your self then didn't you?" Allison smiled, she was going to get a way with it all! "Yea, it was nice just to have some time to myself." Both parents smiled at her, they were believing her story. "Good, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Allison watched as her parents went upstairs to unpack, happily chattering about there night out. _Yes!_ She thought to her self, _they have no clue! And hopefully the never will. As long as they don't, Scott is safe._ She hadn't lied about everything though, she really did enjoy the timer she had with Scott last night and this morning while her parents were out, b they didn't need to know that. After all, _"what they don't know, won't hurt them."_

_**THE END!**_


End file.
